mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Belle/Gallery
Season one Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Sweetie Belle.png|Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Stare Master Sweetie Belle (green background.).png|The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|The Crusaders after bumping into the statue. Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Enthusiastic! Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Evil SB S02E01.png|No it's NOT chaos! You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong. CMC fighting S02E01.png Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|Sweetie Belle, you're levitating. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|They are done fighting for now. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png CMC cute.png CMC cute 2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|Sweetie Belle playing with her fellow crusaders. Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! I really like her mane? S2E3.png|Forming an opinion. Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|"I'm Asleep." Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The CMC In Love.png|Sweetie Belle falls victim to the "Want it, Need it" spell. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Sweetie Belle's Nightmare Night "Dracula" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|I like my voice. Please don't take it away. Dracula Belle S02E04.jpg|I vant to suck your blood. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|No, I'' vant to suck ''your blood. Sisterhooves Social Sisterfight.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity fighting. Sweetie Belle Burnt S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle looking at her burnt food. Sweetie Belle Luggage S2E5.png|What a mess! Rarity Toast S2E5.png Rarity Parents 4 S2E5.png Rarity Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Smoke 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 3 S2E5.png|Careful... Sweetie Belle Garnish 2 S2E5.png Rarity Face 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png Rarity Unsure S2E5.png Rarity thinking S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png Rarity Worried S2E5.png Sad sweetie belle s2 e05.png|)-: Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 5.png Sweetie Belle holding flyer S02E05.png|Such a great idea! Sweetie Belle Sad 4.png|Maybe this wasn't such a great idea... Sweetie Belle shocked S02E05.png Sweetie Belle Grumpy S2E5.png Rarity Med S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle looking at her angry sister. Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle surprising Rarity 2 S02E05.png|''Surprise!'' Sweetie Belle Mess S2E5.png|What a huge mess! Sweetie Belle Sad 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Box S2E5.png Rarity Scream S2E5.png|Look, Rarity, I made this for you Rarity Drawing S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Drawing S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Slide S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png Rarity Splash 2 S2E5.png Rarity's parents.png the feud begins.png|It sounds uncouth. Sweetie Belle 1 S02E05.png Apple Bloom Belch.png|An upset Sweetie Belle. Horn In One.png|A horn in one. Grape juice bath.png|Sweetie Belle smiles at Applejack and Apple Bloom playing together. Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Rarity and SB S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle receives a helping hoof from her big sister. Berry Punch and her sister2 S02E05.png The final jump.png|The final jump. Rarity and SB almost win S02E05.png|So close. Picture 1.png Picture 2.png|A LITTLE DIRTY! The Cutie Pox Sweetie Belle Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle ready to bowl. Sweetie Belle Bowling 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle watching her bowling ball. Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Jesus Quintana. That cannot be good. Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls. CMC Smile S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|"But there are three of us!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|Mmmmmph! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|Ptooey! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|"I mean... YAY!!!" CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Ready to bowl, CMC-style! CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 2 S2E6.png CMC Confused S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Gasp! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Our friend is the most special pony ever! Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasping. Fillys Confused S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle with an apathetic Scootaloo. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Twist's happiness isn't approved by Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo not liking Twist. Twist 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't approve of Twist. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_happy_S02E06.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png|A sleeping Rainbow Dash. Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Tug Scoot's tail, Sweetie! Tug it! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png Family Appreciation Day Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Under the weather. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle S01E12.png|A devious plan has been hatched. Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png|"Apple Bloom is sick." The Plan failed S2E12.png|Their great plan didn't work... Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12-W12.png|Out like a wet candle. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|The "shocking" outcome of trying to buck zap apple trees. Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Flip! Sweetie Belle Pulling Face.png Sweetie_Belle_telescope_S02E12.png Diabolical_Sweetie_Belle_S02E12.png|Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Preparing for Cheerilee's gift. Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png|Just look at that grin. Sweetie_Belle_Cheerilee_1_S2_E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Sweetie_Belle_Idea_Grin_S02E17.jpg Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|See seems like a natural. This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Why can't I have a spinny hat? S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems good. Caramel_and_his_special_somepony_S2E17.png|Whoops, didn't see her. S2E17toojelly.png|Sweetie Belle fears she will be disturbed for the remainder of her foalhood. S2E17tootall.png CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Did he see us? Apple Bloom huh S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|Of course its a good plan, I made it after all. CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG|Shot glasses are canon? Sweetie Belle they're perfect S2E17-W17.png|"They're perfect for one another." Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|Yes... Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|''...Yes...'' CMC it worked S2E17-W17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC check Cheerilee S2E17-W17.PNG CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|What is he saying? Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17-W17.png|Searching for clues. Sweetie Belle realization S2E17-W17.png|Coming to realization. Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|Realizing that the love potion might be a love poison. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17-W17.png|Oh this isn't good. Scootaloo in a second S2E17-W17.png|This plan sounds good. CMC smiling S2E17-W17.png|I'm still using the anime smile. Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17-W17.png|Ok... awkward. Sweetie Belle who knows S2E17-W17.png|"Hehe who knows!?" Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png|Uh, play cool... CMC somepony watching S2E17-W17.png|Is somepony watching us? Sundae spilled S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17-W17.png|"Hi Ms. Cheerilee!" Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17-W17.png|"Gosh!" Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png Sweetie Belle see time S2E17-W17.png|Oh no, we were so close! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Sweetie watches her friends. Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Assisting Twilight disaster proof Equestria. Ponyville Confidential Sweetie Belle can`t believe S02E23.png|Sweetie belle points at herself Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|Aww... Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png|A newspaper? How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMCS2E23.PNG Helping Rarity S2E23.png|Cutie Mark Packers No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png|Blank flanks... Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Sweetie belle is not amused CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|No don't look at me like that, answer the question please. Rarity Idea! S2E23.png|Oh this won't end well. Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is pretty much... embarrassed. CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|Yikes... CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png|What's going on there? Sweetie Belle looking S2E23.png Sweetie Belle smiling S2E23.png|Ah-hah! Sweetie Belle giggling S2E23.png|Oh, this is too funny. Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png CMC smiling together S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Sweetie Belle asking S2E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|Can't work on Snip and Snails anymore. Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png|"How dare you!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Rarity kicking door S2E23.png S2E23 Sweetie Belle.png Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|Well not excactly the whole world just Ponyville. Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Saddlebag being shown to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle finally feeling some guilt. Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC1_S02E23.png CMC2_S02E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Sweetie Belle in dress photo S2E23.png Sweetie Belle blushing S2E23.png Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossips. CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Whats this S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie mark crusaders S02EP23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png S2EP23 Sweetie Belle.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png The Cutie mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Miscellaneous Sweetie Belle_ and_Rarity_Toys.jpeg|Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys. CMC intro.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpg|Sweetie Belle and her big sis, Rarity. Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders